Black and White Dreams
by black angel 2011
Summary: a series of friendly short stories between Ash and Hilda, I will involve holiday specials like Easter and Christmas, so please read and enjoy the stories, please review and request as well
1. rollercoaster

**Rollercoaster:**

_This is mini-series based on the pairing of Ash and Hilda, each short story will be 500-1000 word long. This one is based off one of my conquered fears._

_Pokemon isn't mine._

_Ash: 19_

_Hilda: 18_

Ash is the longtime boyfriend of Hilda, with their history lasting since the days of primary school, they've done everything together even fly on the back of a legendary pokemon, go to each others home regions to meet their respective family.

They decided it was time to spend the day together at the most popular theme park so they can spend as much money as possible, Hilda's hand was entwined with Ash's while walking through the theme park, they looked up to see the people screaming as they enjoyed the rollercoaster, Hilda's eyes widened as fear coursed its way through her body.

"Hey Hilda what's the matter?" Ash asked Hilda while she stood there frozen, "you want to go on that rollercoaster man they are so much fun" Ash said in excitement before running up to the line leaving Hilda behind, Ash looked back for a second to see Hilda was still standing there frozen in fear.

"Ash I am scared of rollercoasters" Hilda confessed as she bit down on her lip, "I have never been on one before" Hilda pointed out while Ash looked at her for a second before easing her away from the sight of the rollercoaster.

"That's fine Hilda I started out fearing rollercoasters as well" Ash professed calmly while slamming down a hot dog, "is there anything else you want to do Hilda?" Ash asked as Hilda started to look around for something to do, Hilda pointed to a large circular feature, "so you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?" Ash enquired as Hilda nodded in approval.

They walked up to the feature and boarded it calmly, they stayed on the ride for a while but Hilda continued to look back at the roller coaster thinking what it would be like to ride one, 'maybe I could give it a try' Hilda thought to herself before looking back into Ash's eyes.

They got off the Ferris Wheel and walked around some more before reaching the games, Ash tried his best to win something for Hilda but was failing at the games pretty badly, it had been a few hours since Ash had eaten and he really wanted to go on the rollercoaster before going home with her.

"Ash I want to try going on the rollercoaster" Hilda suggested much to Ash's surprise, "I know I am scared of rollercoasters but I can't make a judgment based on my fears" Hilda stated wisely as they started to walk to the rollercoaster.

Ash and Hilda made it to the ride, "Hilda are you sure?" Ash asked concerned that Hilda was only doing this for Ash, Hilda nodded in approval before placing their items at the ride entrance so they can pick it up later. They were directed to their cart for the ride and climbed in to be, they sat down and waited for everyone else to climb into their carts, "Hilda are you ready for a good time?" Ash asked as Hilda tried to hide her fear.

"Ash please stay next to me" Hilda said as the fear was about to overcome her, the bracers kept them in place as the rollercoaster set off for the high speed adventure. The roller coaster gathered speed and went through the first loop as the people screamed as the thrill of the ride started to get to Hilda. With her fear starting to dissipate she started to enjoy the ride as the train reached an amazing height before coming to a standstill.

I one sudden movement the carts flew down at amazing speeds before going through another loop, Hilda was now starting to enjoy the ride so much, it came to a stop much to her annoyance, "Ash I want to do that again" Hilda requested happily Ash nodded in approval and reentered the ride.

This time Hilda joined in the crowd screaming and waving her arms around until the ride came to stop again, "I see you conquered your fears Hilda" Ash said with an impressed smile.

"Yeah I conquered them for you Ash" Hilda pointed out happily as they walked out of the theme park happily while Hilda wrapped her arm around Ash's arm and walking home from a day at the theme park.

**Please make any suggestions to what you want me to write about in this series of one shots.**

**P.S. and yes I did conquer my fears of rollercoaster they are so much fun.**


	2. surprises

**Surprises:**

_Another of my short stories involving Ash and Hilda. This time it will be Hilda's Birthday. i am really having some fun writing these oneshots over my more serious stories_

_Pokemon isn't mine so stop asking me already_

_Ash: 22 _

_Hilda: 21__st__ birthday_

Ash made a vow never to forget any of Hilda's birthdays even if it meant that he had to surprise her on the major birthdays like her eighteenth or twenty first birthday. Ash was busy planning a surprise birthday party for Hilda, trying to prevent her from finding out.

"Come on Ash let's go out today" Hilda called out to Ash who was busy trying to pretend to have forgotten her birthday, "Ash you promised that we would do something together today" Hilda yelled out trying to get Ash to come outside.

"Alright guys you finish the preps I will keep her busy okay?" Ash told his friends trying to keep Hilda from knowing the big surprise, Ash opened the back door and walked out to meet with Hilda who was starting to look visibly upset.

"Ash do you know what today is?" Hilda asked her boyfriend while he placed his finger on his chin trying to figure out what he needed to remember.

"No I don't Hilda" Ash responded in a serious tone, Hilda ran away trying to hide her tears from Ash, "Just a little longer sweet heart" Ash stated under his breath knowing how upset Hilda was about him forgetting her birthday.

Ash walked up to the front door and told a few of his friends to set it all up at the park, "I will keep her away from the park" Ash told his friends which he planned way in advance, "she will love this" Ash told himself with smile which was slowly filled with guilt as he walked up to Hilda while he pretended to forget her birthday.

"Ash come on you promised you wouldn't forget" Hilda stated while walking through the streets.

"Forget what?" Ash asked causing Hilda to cry and run away towards the park, "Oh no she is running to the park" Ash told himself, "Servine lure her away from the park" Ash told one of Hilda's pokemon to prevent her from going to the park.

"This could more trouble than expected" Ash told himself as he started chase after Hilda who was extremely upset with Ash.

"I can't believe he forgot my birthday" Hilda said while running away from Ash, "He promised that he would never forget my birthday" Hilda said before tripping over on the ground.

Meanwhile Ash made sure that she wasn't heading to the park, he went to the jewelry store to get the last of the surprises that would blow Hilda away, "I really want today to be perfect" Ash said with a smile. Ash took his time and walked inside discreetly before walking out while making sure that Hilda wasn't around, "good she still doesn't know" Ash whispered as he walked out of the jewelers trying to keep the last surprise a secret.

Ash quickly took the time to ring his friends up to see if the preparations were completed so that he could give Hilda the best birthday she ever had. The friends confirmed that they were ready, "So now time to get the princess" Ash said with a smile.

Hilda was walking towards her house only to be greeted by Ash who was smiling, "What do you want now Ash?" Hilda asked trying to hold her tears back, "if you can't remember something as important as my birthday then I think we should split up" Hilda said in anger, but Ash took her hand anyway and pulled her towards the park, "Ash what are you doing?" Hilda asked in a puzzled manner.

"You will see" Ash responded calmly while dragging Hilda along the way.

They finally made it to the park as Hilda looked around as perplexed as ever, "Surprise!" Ash and his friends yelled out in unison causing Hilda to jump up from her depression she had all day.

"You thought I forgot your birthday" Ash said with a smile, "I was planning this for months" Ash confessed with a proud smile, Hilda started to think about embracing Ash but decided to slap him instead, "Ouch what was that for?" Ash asked while rubbing his face.

"I hate surprises!" Hilda yelled at her boyfriend, but was soon replaced with a smile knowing that Ash planned this all along.

Ash and Hilda ate the food while Brock, Bianca, Cheren looked on in shock while looking at the plates build up in front of Ash, "Hilda I have another surprise for you" Ash told Hilda as he moved away from the table.

"Really?" Hilda asked in excitement which was replaced by shock as Ash knelt down in front of her taking her hand.

"Hilda will you marry me?" Ash asked with a smile, Hilda looked down as tears flowed from her face, tears not of sadness but of joy, everyone around them clapped their hands but waited for the response.

"Yes Ash" Hilda responded happily as Ash placed the diamond ring on her finger, everyone cheered the newly engaged couple before finishing the birthday party for Hilda.

**This one might get a sequel later on, this one was a little fluffy at the end but I thought it would be sweet anyway. Please review the story and suggest a topic thanks**


	3. First catch

**First catch:**

_This short and sweet story involving Ash and Hilda will revolve around Hilda making an attempt at catching pokemon, so please in enjoy this one._

_Pokemon is not mine._

_Ash: 16_

_Hilda: 15_

Ash and Hilda were sitting in a grassy field surrounded by large trees and shrubs, Ash had been relatively successful with his capture of many pokemon, but Hilda was doing her best but wasn't so lucky regardless of how many tips Ash tried to give her something she tries to ignore but she knew that Ash was right.

"Ah look an Axew" Ash pointed to a small green dragon pokemon, "now Hilda watch me for a moment I will battle and capture this little pokemon" Ash proclaimed as Pikachu readied himself for battle with sparks flying from his cheeks, "Hilda I need you to watch what I do" Ash instructed Hilda as she turned around to watch Ash's next capture.

"Ash this will be your twentieth pokemon in the last week" Hilda stated with a smile but was still watching intently.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle" Ash commanded confidently as his Pikachu charged towards the Axew with a electric aura surrounding him before slamming into the small dragon type pokemon, Axew was sent flying to the tree, the small pokemon picked itself up raring to battle, it glared at Pikachu and unleashed a flurry of attacks at Pikachu, "wow this little one knows Outrage" Ash said with a smile.

"Ash is so stoked I can't believe he wants to keep catching more pokemon" Hilda said as the battle was about to reach its conclusion.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail" Ash commanded calmly, Pikachu's tail glowed silver as he charged at the now exhausted dragon type, Pikachu slammed his tail into the dragon type knocking it out of the battle. "now pokeball go!" Ash yelled out as he threw the red and white device at the small pokemon, the duo watched the pokeball wobble before it signified the capture of the small dragon type pokemon.

"Nicely done Ash" Hilda complimented Ash with a smile.

"Now you need to give it a try Hilda" Ash told Hilda as he scanned the area for a pokemon for Hilda to capture, "Ah there you go Hilda a Deerling" Ash said with a smile while pointing towards a small deer like pokemon.

"Ash I have tried catching that type of pokemon many times "Hilda stated as she looked away nervously.

"Come on Hilda make an effort" Ash told Hilda who still wasn't so sure of herself, "Battle it to weaken the pokemon, once weakened throw a pokaball at the pokemon" Ash pointed out with a smile.

"What if I don't catch it?" Hilda asked quietly.

"Then battle it some more until it can't resist capture" Ash responded with a smile, "Now give it a try" Ash instructed Hilda.

Hilda stood in front of the season pokemon with a pokeball at the ready, "Tepig go" Hilda called out for her pokemon nervously, 'what do I do now?' Hilda questioned herself as she looked back towards Ash.

"Don't look back at me stare down the intended target and instruct your pokemon to attack" Ash said while sitting down watching Hilda try her luck, "Call out for Ember" Ash instructed Hilda calmly.

"E-e…ember" Hilda called out nervously for the attack, Tepig sent out a small burst of flames at the season pokemon dealing good damage, Deerling struggled to pick itself up before unleashing an attack on the fire pig pokemon.

"Hilda that is Jump Kick" Ash told Hilda as she started to panic about what to do next.

"Tepig dodge it" Hilda commanded trying to protect her pokemon from harm, "now use Ember again" Hilda instructed quickly, Tepig sent another burst of flames at the deer pokemon hurting the pokemon some more.

"Now Hilda give it a shot!" Ash yelled out with a smile, Hilda took a pokeball and threw it at the season pokemon, Deerling was caught in a red beam and the pokeball snapped shut, the pokeball wobbled as the anxious wait began, Hilda crossed her fingers and closed her eyes just hoping that she was going to capture her first pokemon.

Ash stood there with intent hoping that Hilda was going to catch her first pokemon ever, eventually the pokeball stopped move and made the noise that Hilda was waiting to hear since the start of her journey, "I captured Deerling!" Hilda celebrated as she picked up her pokeball with a new member to her team.

"Nicely done Hilda" Ash complimented Hilda as she ran up to him hugged him and danced with him happily as she celebrated her first catch.

**I hope you like this short story; please make a request on what you would want me to write about.**


	4. Movie Night

**Movie night:**

_Ash and Hilda decide to hire a couple of movies what else will they order for the night at the movies. __**And no this will not contain explicit material.**_

_Ash: 19_

_Hilda: 18_

_Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

I was a bitterly cold night and Ash and Hilda were bored from doing nothing during the snowy weather so they decided to go out and hire a couple of movies and buy some food to eat while watching the movies, Hilda went to the movie store to find the movie she wanted, she was always into the romantic soft movies but she also knew that Ash was into the action suspense movie, Ash and Hilda decided that they would hire one movie each and watch it no matter what.

"Oh wow some of these movies are so romantic" Hilda squealed as she read the blurb of the movie, "I know Ash hates these sort of movies and he falls asleep during the middle of them" Hilda said with a smile as she took the movie to the front desk to hire it.

Hilda paid for the hire fee and walked out to the shop to help Ash buy the supplies for the movies they were watching, "Ash you can hire your movie now" Hilda told Ash as Ash handed her some cash to help buy the food for tonight.

Ash walked into the movie store to hire his movie, Ash predictably walked towards the action movie area to find his movie, "my bet is that Hilda has hired the fluffiest movie in history" Ash said with a smile while looking around for a movie, "and I know how much Hilda hates horror movies so that is out of the question" Ash told himself as the streets started to get little dark.

"Ah there is a decent action movie with decent humor" Ash said as he picked up a DVD case showing Die Hard, "I love this movie better hire it" Ash told himself as he walked up to the front desk to pay for the hire fees of the movie, "time to meet up with Hilda" Ash told himself as he met up with his girlfriend who had just finish paying for the supplies.

Ash and Hilda made it home with the popcorn but Ash thought of something else, "hey Hilda why not order pizza?" Ash asked as he picked up the phone, Hilda smiled and nodded in approval.

"Make sure to get me a Ham and Pineapple pizza" Hilda requested happily as Ash rang up the best pizza place he could remember.

"Hello I would like to have two pizzas delivered to eighteen North Street please" Ash requested calmly, "I would like to have one pizza with ham and pineapple, and the other with ham, pineapple, pepperoni, tomato, onion, capsicum, extra pizza sauce and extra cheese please" Ash ordered happily before putting the phone down and looked at Hilda as she prepared the snacks ready to watch the movies with Ash.

Ash and Hilda put their movies in and started watching the movies, Hilda's movie was first and Ash was starting to get visibly bored of the movie but Hilda was loving every moment of it, just as Ash was about to fall asleep a knock was heard on the door, "Ah thank god it's the pizzas" Ash said as he dragged himself to the door with money in hand.

Ash paid for the pizzas and walked back into the heated lounge room to finish watching the love movie with Hilda, "Hilda that was the fluffiest movie I have ever watched" Ash said while laughing trying to keep himself awake, "now it's my turn" Ash said as he walked up to the DVD player and put his movie in.

"You chose an action movie Ash" Hilda predicted with a smile.

"Yes I chose Die Hard that movie is awesome" Ash said proudly as the movie started as he sat down next to Hilda. They opened up their respective pizza boxes and started eating their pizzas. After eating their pizzas and the movie getting into the good parts Ash placed his arm around Hilda and enjoyed the rest of the movie with her.

"Wow Ash you're right this movie is awesome" Hilda stated with a smile as she place her head on his shoulders.

**Die Hard is awesome watch it people. Please make a request people on what you want me to write about**


	5. Picnic

**Picnic**

_A story written by request, hope you all enjoy it._

_Ash: 18_

_Hilda: 18_

_Pokemon isn't mine, I just wish it was._

It was a beautiful with very few clouds in the sky, the sun was shining and the two lover birds were at home doing absolutely nothing, well maybe Ash was doing nothing but Hilda was wide awake and preparing something special for herself and Ash.

"Come on Ash do something or you will not eat anything" Hilda demanded as she was making some of the salads ready for a trip to the park, Ash dragged himself up and started folding up a blanket ready for the trip to the park.

"Hilda why do we need to go to the park today?" Ash asked quietly as Hilda continued to hum happily, "I know you want to spend time together but we have been doing that every day since we met" Ash pointed out but Hilda didn't care she want to go out again.

"Ash it's a beautiful day out there, there is no reason why we should be staying inside today" Hilda pointed out pouting at Ash who was just being lazy, "come on Ash I want to go to the park today" Hilda said with a smile while continuing the preparations for the day out.

"Alright I will help but only because I would do anything for you" Ash declared which made Hilda sing loudly as Ash walked up to the bench to make more food.

Ash made the sandwiches while Hilda continued to make the salads, "see Ash we are doing something together before we go to have our picnic" Hilda chimed in happily as they continued to prepare the last of the food, Ash cut up the fruit and placed them in a container. The food was perfectly placed into the basket and the blanket placed on top of the food.

Ash and Hilda walked out of the house and started their journey to the park while Hilda held onto the basket with one arm and her free hand holding Ash's hand all the way to the park.

They made it to the green fields with a small lake in the center with trees in every direction, Ash and Hilda scanned the area for a perfect spot to place the blanket, "Hilda over there" Ash pointed to a nice area where the lake front met the grassy field, Hilda agreed with the nice spot, Ash and Hilda walked over to the spot and flattened out the blanket and placed the basket in the middle.

The food was taken out and placed neatly over the blanket before eating, "wow this place is amazing" Hilda said with a broad smile as the Pidoves were flying overhead and the Swannas were gliding over the water gracefully.

"We better start eating" Ash said with a smile while grabbing some food and started eating, "wow Hilda this salad is brilliant" Ash professed happily, they continued to eat happily together while watching the wild pokemon play in the park.

A Hilda moved closer to Ash until she was sitting next to him, they sat together watching the pokemon run through the park chasing each other, "you know Ash that reminds me of my efforts of trying to win you over" Hilda confessed with a smile, "the further you walked away the harder I ran" Hilda said while looking into Ash's eyes.

The moment continued until a loud rumble was heard, "Oh no I don't believe it" Ash said with a chuckle as they watched dark clouds roll in and the pokemon flew away, "I didn't want this day to end" Ash stated before they packed away the stuff and ran all the way home to avoid the thunderstorm that was rolling in.

While running home it started to rain heavily and they had forgotten to take an umbrella, they laughed at their own misfortune while completely drenched from the rain; they opened up the door and walked inside to escape the nasty thunderstorm.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this short story about going to the park to have a picnic before a thunderstorm rolls in, please make a request folks this pairing is my most popular one so far out of the three I enjoy working with. Remember if you are interested I am doing a series on pearlshipping and advanceshipping, so please have a look at them and review them as well.**


	6. Memories

**Memories:**

_This story will be a very sweet one hope you like it. This one might culminate with the wedding one-shot since this one does have that feel_

_Ash: 19_

_Hilda: 18_

_Pokemon isn't mine_

Ash was visiting Hilda's place to spend some time with her every few weeks since he lived in another region, they could never break it off because their love knew no bounds it was like destiny for them to be together.

Hilda's parents went of shopping leaving the young couple alone, they called the Indian restaurant to order their food and proceeded to sit down and take the chance to talk to one another proudly before they got their food.

"Ash do you remember when we first met?" Hilda Ask trying to get an answer from her boyfriend, "I remember like it was yesterday" Hilda confessed with a smile before Ash pulled something out of his backpack.

"Yeah I remember I took a photo of every moment we spent together" Ash told Hilda as he placed the album on the table before opening it, "I placed the photos in chronological order from day one to the end of our journey" Ash told Hilda as they looked into each others eyes while opening the album.

"wow the day we started our journey I chose Tepig and your Pikachu looked very healthy" Hilda said as she looked towards the small mouse pokemon sleeping on the couch, they turned the page together looking at the next few pictures that resided on that page, "Ash you helped me catch that sweet little Munna before we challenged the gym leaders together" Hilda said as she remembered the events with great clarity.

"Yeah and our team work was unbeatable" Ash said with a proud smile as he took out his gym badge from that battle, "and I still hold that badge because it reminds me of our battles together" Ash confessed happily, Ash showed Hilda a picture of her celebrating the victory as her Tepig jumping for joy as well.

They turned to another page this time Ash was pigging out on food, seeing this picture caused Hilda to burst out into a fit of laughter, "taking that picture was so worth it" Hilda pointed out causing Ash to smile hearing her laugh was always a joy to him.

"Well maybe this picture will bring you down to earth" Ash stated as he turned to a picture where Hilda had fallen into a pile of leaves for no reason at all, "I mean come on Hilda how clumsy can you get?" Ash asked with laughter causing Hilda to clench her fist, "and if that wasn't enough" Ash said as he turned to a page where Hilda walked into a mail box, "you walk into an object that was there before you" Ash said trying to contain his laughter.

"That Mail box appeared out of nowhere Ash" Hilda said angrily trying to hide her embarrassment, "besides you weren't much better" Hilda said as she turned the page to a picture of her clinging to Ash's arm as he looked away obliviously, "you were always oblivious to my love towards you" Hilda pointed out causing Ash to blush slightly.

"But I grew up and realized that you are the most important person in my life" Ash professed causing Hilda to giggle.

Ash brought out his camera and put the timer on and placed it on a decent stand so it could take the picture they were after, Ash placed his arm around Hilda but Hilda thought of something else and placed her hands on Ash's face and giving Ash the best kiss he ever had while the camera took the picture.

"I guess that one is a keeper" Ash said with a proud smile as he took the camera and looked towards Hilda, the doorbell went off signaling that their meals had arrived, Ash grabbed the money and paid the delivery man and gave him a tip for taking just that bit longer before closing the door to look at more memories with Hilda.

**I hope you guys loved that one, funny thing is this one was meant to go to Dawn but I felt like this pairing had the right feel about it.**

A.N. please guys make a request only a couple of people made a request, I will write your requests.


	7. The wind in my hair

**The Wind in my hair:**

_A short story with the POV being Hilda's, I hope you guys like it._

_Ash: 21_

_Hilda: 20_

_Pokemon isn't mine:_

_(Hilda's POV)_

I was busy watching TV but there was nothing worth watching, the day was beautiful but I couldn't spend time with Ash since he was off on adventure, I was always going outside hoping to see Ash walk by but the hopes of that occurring wasn't great, that was until I heard a loud noise, I thought it was thunder but as it came closer I became more apparent that it was a motorcycle.

The motorbike pulled up in front of me there was a man on the bike wearing nothing but black his helmet covered his face so I couldn't identify the man, "get on" he demanded but I was doubtful that it would have been the right choice but something else was telling me to get on the bike so I did.

"Who are you?" I asked as we rode off into the distance the wind caused my long brown hair to fly around, I wrapped my arms around the stranger upon doing so I felt something familiar about this rider but the words didn't come I just lay my head on this familiar presence as my hair whipped around in the wind.

We rode up the highway where there was no traffic luckily, eventually my hat flew off causing my unrestrained hair to fly around, he continued to ride safely knowing that I wasn't wearing a helmet, "you enjoying the ride?" he asked me calmly as chills went down my back.

"First tell me who you are" I demanded knowing that I wasn't going to get the answer until he was ready, we climbed back on the motorcycle and rode off again this time we continued on the highway until we made it to a road where the waves were crashing, "near the beach?" I asked myself as the wind continued to flow through my hair.

We stopped off at the parking lot and I waited for him to remove that helmet, but my patience was reaching boiling point I went for the helmet, undid the buckles and pulled it off, I looked at the stranger only he wasn't a stranger, "Ash is that you?" I asked shocked at the sight not believing that Ash was here in front of me.

"Next time you want to take my helmet off do it gently" Ash demanded with a smile, "you almost my head off" Ash said with laughter, "I was going to take it off here anyway" he said as I burst out into laughter.

"Really Ash what were you going to achieve from it?" I asked annoyed at Ash as we walked down to the beach together, upon reaching the beach we found some scuba diver set up, we put them on and dove into the water.

After getting into the water we were quickly overtaken by a school of Luvdiscs a rare sight even for the Unova region we continued to swimming through the school of the pink heart shaped pokemon. We got out of the water and dried off and got back into our normal attire, we stood there and watched the sunset together with his hand in mine.

"Time to go home" Ash said with a smile as we climbed back onto the motorbike and rode off towards my home, I felt the wind whip my hair around while I wrapped my arms around Ash smiling all the way home with my head resting on his back

**Hope you liked this short story about riding a bike (motorbike) a little fluffy near the end but I don't care, it is still awesome.**


	8. By My Side 1

**By my side 1:**

_This is a short two part story between Ash and Hilda, the first one will be told in Hilda's POV and the next one will be told in Ash's POV._

_Ash: 18_

_Hilda: 17_

_Iris: 12_

_Pokemon does not belong to me:_

We were walking through Pinwheel Forest quietly confident that we were going to be ready for the gym battle with the next cities gym leader, but one friend of our guards to fall with one question, a question that sparked an argument between Ash and me, there were some many different versions of the story that we had to say tell them separately.

"So Ash and Hilda how did you to fall in love?" Iris asked curiously as we stopped in our tracks, we looked at the younger girl who had been traveling with us for the last couple of weeks and smiled.

"Well Iris let me tell you an awesome story about how I met Hilda, the story is full of adventure betrayal" Ash introduced the story before I slapped him across the back of the head, "Ouch what was that for?" Ash asked in annoyance.

"Iris doesn't want to hear your stupid version of the story" I responded with a smile as we sat down knowing that this was going to take some time, "it all stared around three years ago Iris" I introduced the time.

"What I thought it was two years ago" Ash remarked before being pushed into the leaves causing Iris to laugh at Ash's misfortune.

"Now where was I?" I asked with a smile as I got to the point, "That's right I was starting my journey with my Tepig and I was having trouble catching pokemon" I told Iris as she started to listen intently in my version.

"So you weren't battling the pokemon to weaken them?" Iris asked with a cheeky grin.

"Sadly I was only a beginner so I didn't know the basics" I said with a slight chuckle, "I was about to capture a Deerling but the pokemon charged at me" I said with a frown knowing that wasn't my brightest moment in life.

"What you angered a sweet little pokemon?" Iris asked as she burst out into laughter.

"Yeah I angered a Deerling before the pokemon could trample me to death an electric attack stopped the wild pokemon in its tracks" I said with a sigh of relief, I turned around and saw a confident young man who saved me from.

"What I thought it was during Cyclone Misty" Ash commented as he sat back down, I clenched my fist in anger at Ash's intrusion.

"Ash please Hilda is telling me the story not you" Iris told Ash before turning back to my story.

"Ash taught me all the basics and when I was confident enough I caught the same Deerling" I remarked calmly, "weeks later I was trapped in a snow storm because my deerling was startled by the vicous weather that hit, I chased after her and got trapped myself" I confessed with sadness, "I waited for someone to rescue me and the only person to arrive was Ash" I said with a proud smile.

"What happened next?" Iris asked as her interest started to peak.

"Ash walked into the cave trying to help me I was cold and scared" I stated quietly as Iris nodded her head with her interest never wavering, "He went up to me and placed his jacket on me to help me warm up and then sat next to me and pulled me into his body to help warm me up further" I said with a smile, "I opened my eyes seeing that Ash was helping me and I realized that he was perfect" I stated happily as Iris started to smile after the story.

"What happened afterwards?" Iris asked with great interest.

"Ash caught pneumonia so when we took him to the hospital I sat next to his bed never leaving his side" I pointed out, "But when Ash woke up he placed his hand on mine causing me to wake up" I stated happily, "we looked into each others eyes and introduced ourselves and we never left each others side since that day" I professed as Ash looked on shaking his head.

"That's not how it went Hilda" Ash told me as I got angry.

"Like you can tell a better story Ash" I remarked angrily but Ash accepted the challenge like he always does, "Iris prepare for an ego trip courtesy of Ash" I said laughing knowing that Ash was going to tell us some stupid story.

**I hope you like this one now for part 2 of this little story. Please read and review that would be awesome.**


	9. By My Side 2

**By my side 2:**

_The second part of the last story this time it will be told in Ash's POV_

_Ash: 18_

_Hilda: 17_

_Iris: 12_

_Pokemon isn't mine._

I was too busy trying to take in Hilda's story it was so unbelievable, I mean she wasn't that bad of a trainer and there was no way she was going to get caught in a snow storm, but we all knew that there were different versions of the story but mine was completely different except for the part where she was a novice trainer, and even admittedly the snow storm.

"Really Hilda surely you remember Cyclone Misty?" I asked my beautiful girlfriend who just shook her head.

"Ash the cyclone wasn't that bad" Hilda responded to my question, "We only got hit by the edge of the storm" Hilda told me, "and you were crazy enough to walk through the cyclone" she told me in anger, "I mean you could have gotten hurt" she said with worry.

"But all I could think about at that time was making sure you were safe" I told Hilda who looked at me and smiled, "you were only trying to get to my place to see if I was alright?" she asked shocked at my revelation.

"Yeah because I had the biggest crush on since I helped you catch your first pokemon" I admitted as Hilda looked at me as her mouth hit the floor, "I was always looking out for you and when I saved you from the snow storm" I started before Iris watched me start looking into Hilda's eyes.

"You were always there for me?" Hilda questioned interrupting me while trying to digest what I was saying, she was completely shock at finding out that I had always loved her since the day I met her, "But Ash you acted so dense when I tried to get your attention" Hilda stated with smile.

"My pride sort of got in the way after the snow storm" I professed with slight regret, "when I was in hospital with pneumonia I was in bad shape but I found out you stayed by my side until I woke up" I said smiling at the young brunette.

"Ash you saved my life and I wanted to make sure that you were alright" Hilda told me as a slight shade of red started to cross her face, "the day you saved me Ash made me realize how special you were" Hilda declared with a proud smile.

"And I always thought the world of you Hilda" I stated as Iris was watching this fluff feast between us, "I would have done anything for you" I confessed calmly as Iris started to face palm herself.

"Are you two done I asked for a story not this fluffy confession thing" Iris said in annoyance but we ignored her which frustrated her more.

"Oh sorry about that Iris I moved from the Kanto region with my mother and Hilda was my next door neighbor, I met her the day after I moved and I feel in love with her" I professed with a smile, "From that day onwards I promised myself that I would do anything for her, so every year until our journeys began I did everything to get her to notice me" I stated with a smile as Hilda started to giggle.

"Over the years my feelings for Hilda grew until I was ready to say the words she wanted to hear from me" I said with a smile.

"But you've never said those words" Hilda said while glaring at me.

"I LOVE HILDA WHITE!" I yelled out for the whole world to hear, "there happy now?" I asked her with a smile.

"Very" Hilda responded happily as Iris looked away from the fluffiest scene ever, "told you Ash people hate your stories" Hilda told me while we laughed like crazy while looking at the night sky together.

**Hope you enjoyed the second part of the story, a little fluffy but hey I don't care, still a little sweet to find out that Ash would do anything for her.**


	10. Othello Easter Special 1

**Othello Easter Special 1:**

_The first Easter Special involving Ash and Hilda, please enjoy the three coming your way._

_Ash: 14_

_Hilda: 13_

_Disclaimer: pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Normal POV)_

Ash and Hilda have been friends for a long time since they went to the same school, but Ash was hiding a secret from Hilda a fact that he was too nervous to say since Hilda was a young girl that every boy in school wanted to be her boyfriend since she was a pretty teenager, Ash didn't know whether he had a chance with her.

Ash walked to the shop and saw an Easter egg for sale something he wanted for Hilda, he knew how much Hilda loved chocolate, Ash ran home to see if he had enough money, Ash made it home and smashed his piggy bank to see if he had enough money, "okay I need twenty dollars" Ash said as he started to count the money from his piggy bank.

Ash was almost finished counting the money as the realization set in that he didn't have enough money to by the chocolate treat for his friend, "what I only have nineteen dollars" Ash said in shock before walking down to the shop to buy a small present for Hilda.

After entering the shop he spotted Hilda trying to buy something for a dollar and Ash knew there was nothing in the shop for a dollar, "How can there be nothing for a dollar?" Hilda asked annoyed at the shop owner.

Ash walked up to Hilda with a smile and whispered in her ear for a moment, "So Ash you have some money here with you?" Hilda asked with a smile, Ash knew that Hilda was bad for saving money but still decided to help her anyway, "So Ash what should we buy?" Hilda asked with a smile, Ash turned around and pointed to the chocolate on display.

"We are buying that" Ash declared with a smile as he showed his friend the gold wrapped egg in the display cabinet, "I don't have enough money for it" Ash confessed but he knew that with the help of Hilda he could get the chocolate egg to give it to her.

Ash requested the chocolate egg that was for sale and took the dollar that Hilda had before placing his money on the counter to make the purchase official, Ash and Hilda walked out of the shop proud of their buy but Ash had something in mind for the young brunette.

"Ash why are you stopping?" Hilda asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hilda I wanted to buy this Easter egg for you" Ash confessed as he gulped nervously.

"Why did you want to buy it for me Ash?" Hilda asked while Ash walked up to her.

"Hilda I wanted to buy this chocolate for you because I love you" Ash confessed shocking Hilda greatly discovering her longtime friend was in love with her, "I have been meaning to tell you for a long time" Ash said with a smile as he handed the Easter treat to his love.

"Oh Ash I don't know what to say" Hilda said as her face started to glow crimson red, Ash handed her the egg and walked away, "Ash wait up I might not have something in return but I do have something for you" Hilda said as she grabbed Ash's hand, Ash turned around but before he could look at Hilda she kissed him on the cheek causing Ash to glow red again.

Ash placed his hand on the spot Hilda kissed him on and looked at her, "Ash I love you too" Hilda confessed with a grin as the two walked home hand in hand with the chocolate in Hilda's grasp.

**I hope you all enjoyed this short story. Please read and review this sweet story there will be two more to come over the Easter weekend.**

**If you are interested please have a look at the other two one-shot series and review them on what you think of them**

**Diamond and Pearls (Pearlshipping one-shot series)**

**Together we advance (Advanceshipping one-shot series)**


	11. Othello Easter Special 2

**Othello Easter Special 2:**

_The second of the three short stories involving the Easter Holiday between Ash and Hilda._

_Ash: 17_

_Hilda: 16_

_Disclaimer: pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Normal POV)_

Ash and Hilda have been going out for some time now and to decide that Easter was the best time to celebrate their commitment to each other gave Hilda an excuse to go back on her word on not eating a lot of chocolate, Ash never had the time to spend with Hilda since he won the Unova league about two months ago, sometimes their relationship was on the brink of being destroyed but they always found a way to repair it.

"Oh man the fans are really nasty I am signing autographs constantly" Ash said while trying to get past the massive crowd, most of the women were asking for his number, some of the women were asking him out on a date, "wow I just wish the people would leave me alone" Ash saidas he finally got passed the crowd.

Ash went as far as he could to hide from the fans, Ash waited for a moment to see if it was safe for him to walk away from the scene.

"Now I do know that Hilda wants something for Easter" Ash said to himself knowing that the moment of peace won't last, Ash pulled out his phone and called Hilda, "hey sweetheart can I come to visit soon?" Ash asked with a smile as the smile broadened knowing that he got the response he needed to hear.

Ash walked to the shop to find the most expensive Easter chocolate in the shop, "so Mr. Ketchum is there something I can get for my favorite customer?" the shop owner asked the trainer Ash nodded and pointed to the Heart shaped chocolate.

"Yeah it is for Hilda" Ash confessed with a grin as he looked out of the shop to make sure no one followed him, Ash paid for the chocolate and walked out of the shop, "please don't tell anyone I was here" Ash pleaded before leaving the shop.

Meanwhile at Hilda's house Hilda was sitting in her lounge room waiting for Ash to arrive like he promised, it was getting tiresome since Ash never kept his promises recently, "I just hope he can keep the promise this time" Hilda said nervously before a loud knock was heard on the door, Hilda picked herself up to see who was at the door, she opened the door and to her surprise Ash was standing there with a heart shaped chocolate.

"Hey Hilda happy Easter" Ash announced with a grin as he handed her the chocolate, but the chocolate wasn't on her mind she leapt at Ash and gave him a hug crushing the chocolate.

"Ash I missed you" Hilda said overcome by emotion and not realizing she destroyed her own gift, Hilda pulled back to find that she destroyed the gift Ash intended for her, "Oh no Ash I destroyed it" Hilda said upset about it being destroyed.

"No problems we can share it together" Ash said with a grin as he walked into the house, Hilda grabbed a plate and Ash placed the pieces on the plate allowing the two to enjoy this moment together.

**Phew just on 500. I hope you liked this short and sweet story, i have a funny story after the next one.**


	12. Othello Easter Special 3

**Othello Easter Special 3:**

_The third and final Easter special involving Ash and Hilda for the year, please enjoy the other Easter Specials I have released. This little story goes out the volunteers that give their time to help people out in need._

_Ash: 19_

_Hilda: 18_

_Disclaimer: pokemon and Easter don't belong to me._

_(Normal POV)_

It was Easter time in the streets of Castelia City, Ash and Hilda were busy buying gifts for each other before heading out to help the homeless people out and giving them a day they will not forget, Ash and Hilda lived in the outskirts of the major city and decided it would be nice to help out people in need.

Hilda had already beaten Ash home and started cook small meals for the people, Ash was at the shops buying small gifts for the kids and blankets for the people that needed them, Ash brought as much as he could handle before walking home with all the items, "man I ran out of money to buy something for Hilda" Ash told himself but it didn't bother him much since they were going to help out the less fortunate.

"I wonder if these containers will be enough for the amount of homeless people" Hilda said to herself as she heard the doorbell ring, "Ash is home" Hilda said a she quickly opened the door, "Ash you sure got a lot of stuff" Hilda said with a smile as she helped Ash carry the stuff inside their humble abode.

"So Hilda is everything almost done?" Ash asked while walking to the kitchen to watch Hilda cook food for the people.

"Yes Ash all I need to do is put the food in the containers and we can set out to help the people" Hilda said with a smile.

"Alright then I will put the stuff in the car so that way we don't have to carry it around" Ash said as he moved the toys, blankets and sweets into a blue car, "Hilda it's almost time to go!" Ash yelled out before closing the back door of the car.

Ash walked back into the house to help Hilda put the finishing touches on the food and put them in the containers and put them in the car, Hilda and Ash got in the car and drove off to Castelia City while the sun started to set.

It was time to start helping some of the homeless people, they stopped the car and took copies of the keys to the car before going in separate directions to help people out, it got darker and colder and Ash was handing out food and blankets to help people stay warm for the next few nights, "thank you sir" the gentleman thankfully told Ash.

"No problem at all, it's very satisfying helping people in need" Ash said with a smile before walking back to his car, "Hilda how did you go?" Ash asked his girlfriend with a proud smile

"Ash the kids were so sweet" Hilda said with a smile returning with nothing. The car was empty before they entered the vehicle and drove off satisfied with the job they done this Easter, but Ash wasn't driving home he was heading in the opposite direction, "Ash where are you taking me?" Hilda asked with great surprise.

"Hilda we spent so much time helping people out, we deserve a small reward" Ash said knowing that they had nothing to give to each other, "I am taking you to a nice place outside the city where we can spend some time together" Ash said as the young brunette looked at Ash.

"Really and this didn't cost you a thing?" Hilda enquired with a smile.

Ash stopped the car at a hill and placed his hands over Hilda's eyes and lead her up the hill, "Ash where are we going?" Hilda asked Ash nervous but excited at the same time.

"You will see Hilda" Ash said with a sneaky tone, eventually Ash and Hilda were at the top of the hill, Ash removed his hands from Hilda's face and let her look up to the night sky, "Hilda this isn't much of a gift this Easter but I know how much you loved looking at the night sky" Ash said with slight disappointment.

"Wow Ash this is amazing" Hilda said as she gazed at the night sky while hugging Ash, Ash placed his arms around the young woman while looking at the night sky, then excitement took hold as a shooting star streaked across the black canvas filled with white dots.

"Ash my dream has come true so there is no need for me to make one" Hilda confessed with a bright smile.

"Same here Hilda I have no need to wish on a shooting star" Ash said while looking into Hilda's bright blue eyes before planting his lips on hers kissing under the starry night sky.

**Alright ladies and gents the Easter special is done of the year, we will have to wait for next year for the next lot. The stories will be in the complete section but I will still add new stories.**

**Next major holiday is May Day a holiday I know nothing about so I am using Wikipedia to get the information and sadly I can do one story so you will have to choose which if the three lucky women that Ash gets to share this day with. So either PM me or review the stories followed by the request.**

**The lucky choices are. A) Dawn, B) May and C) Hilda.**

**The one with the most votes gets to spend May Day with Ash.**

**Mothers Day is soon after and I will do a story for each of the three choices with Ash**


	13. Night at the Drive Ins

**Night at the Drive Ins:**

_Ash and Hilda go to the Drive Ins to see a couple of movies._

_Ash: 22_

_Hilda: 21_

_Disclaimer: pokemon isn't mine._

_(Normal POV)_

It had been a few weeks since Ash and Hilda went out to do things together and Ash for the first time in years came up with a bright idea to go and see some movies, Hilda knew that the last time they went to the Drive Ins it was a lot of trouble for the both of them since they were only able to see one movie, but she didn't know that Ash had another bright idea which would involve her doing something crazy.

"Well Hilda there is a movie for each of us to watch" Ash said pointing to the advertisements, "the first movie is Titanic" Ash said with heavy disdain, "and the second is Die Hard 2" Ash said with a lot more excitement.

"Titanic I've always wanted to see that movie" Hilda said with a smile, after talking about the movies Ash and Hilda got into the car to start driving to the Drive Ins, "Ash its twelve dollars and fifty cents per person per movie" Hilda told Ash but Ash wasn't listening he had something planned for that.

Ash drove to a secluded area and stopped the car, Ash walked up to the back of the car and opened the boot, "hey Hilda climb in" Ash told Hilda much to her surprise.

"Ash you mean to get one of us in for free?" Hilda asked angry at Ash.

"Come on I used to do this all the time with my friends, even Dawn did this when we were going out" Ash said with a broad smile, "we will save money" Ash said happily, Hilda climbed in before Ash drove off to their destination.

Hilda just rested in the back of the car waiting for Ash to stop and allow her to get out for fresh air, 'this better be worth' Hilda thought to herself knowing this could get them in trouble.

"Two movies sir" Ash requested respectfully, the operator looked at Ash thinking why he would want to see the first movie, "come on I want to see the movies tonight" Ash said as he paid for the tickets to the movies.

Ash found a really nice area to watch the movies with Hilda before he walked to the back of the car and allowed Hilda out, "so Ash how much did it cost you?" Hilda asked Ash annoyed at the fact she got in for free.

"Twenty five dollars" Ash replied proudly before pointing over a group of cars with people coming out of the back, "you see people do this all the time" Ash said with laughter before he and Hilda went over to get some snacks.

After getting the snack Ash and Hilda got back into the car to watch the movies with the first feature being Titanic, Hilda watched the movie with great intent while Ash fell asleep within the first half hour of the movie.

"Wow Ash must be bored of this movie" Hilda said with a grin as she gazed back at the movie. A few hours had passed and the movie had ended, Hilda with a few tears woke Ash up to get him ready for Die Hard 2.

"What did I miss?" Ash asked in slight panic hoping he didn't miss any part of the second movie.

"You missed the best three hours ever" Hilda told Ash slightly angry at the fact he fell asleep during her movie.

"Sorry about that" Ash said while scratching his head as more people drove in for the next movie. Hilda couldn't sleep during the movie due to the loud explosions, "So Hilda loving the movie?" Ash asked as Hilda watched the movie while getting into the suspense of the action movie.

They watched the movie enjoying every moment of it before it ended, "no the movie shouldn't have ended" Hilda said angrily before Ash started the car to drive out of the Drive In movie.

"Come on Hilda I loved that movie as well but we need to go" Ash said as the exited the movies and went home.

"Ash we should do that again" Hilda said with a grin.

"Glad to hear that Hilda" Ash said with a grin while driving home with his love, "we will do it again but next time we will go out to dinner" Ash suggested happily.

**I hope you liked that one, the funny part was the old school way they entered into the Drive Ins, I don't think that happens anymore since they charge by vehicle and not the occupants.**

**Hilda and Dawn will receive a four season series like May did, so please tell me what you would like me to write about in the series involving Ash and Hilda.**


	14. May Day: for Hilda

**May Day: Hilda**

_The second of the May Day stories this time with Hilda. This May Day one will be based off the French style of May Day. Also please remember where I come from I don't celebrate May Day so I know very little about the day._

_Ash: 19_

_Hilda: 18_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine._

_(Ash's POV)_

I had been traveling in the Unova Region for some time now, I was seeing the many sights of the world while admiring my long time crush, she hand long brown hair, she was wearing denim shorts, black vest and shoes, a white hat with a pink pokeball design on the front and a white sleeveless shirt. Hilda was walking in front of me dancing around happily while the fresh breeze whipped her hair around gently.

Standing in the middle of a green field, pokemon in every direction grazing in the field with no care in the world, my vision couldn't be averted from Hilda. "Wow the air is so fresh today" I said quietly before closing my eyes and collapsing on the ground. I landed in the soft grass looking up to the sky.

"Ash, are you alright?" Hilda asked with slight concern.

"Yeah I am fine Hilda," I replied with a smile. "Hilda, why not have this time to relax," I told Hilda who nodded with a grin, she rested next to me and we both looked at the blue sky dotted with a few clouds, the wind sweeping the grassy field causing us to almost go to sleep.

"Ash, I am so relaxed," Hilda remark quietly.

It was almost time to leave the area since it was starting to get a bit too warm for. I picked myself up slowly while Hilda was resting on the grass, it was at that moment that I left her to find something for her. "I think I will get her a small gift" I told myself while I snuck away

I looked around trying to find a small flower for her, I also knew of a particular flower that I wanted to give her due to the legend that surrounded it, "if I get her a Lily of the Valley, maybe I will get a kiss from her" I said to myself with great imagination.

I looked around but I had little luck finding the small plant, I didn't give up but all seemed lost when I heard Hilda calling for me, I took one more glance around to see if I could find, her calls continued so I grabbed whatever flower I could. "Ash, where were you? I was really worried that you left me behind!" Hilda yelled at me.

"I was looking around for something Hilda," I professed, I gulped for a moment and pulled out a small sprig with small white flowers showing Hilda, "not sure what this is but I want to give it to you," I told her, she looked at the plant and smiled at it before taking it from my hand.

"Wow, Ash, you got me a Lily of the valley," Hilda said with a smile. "Do you know what today is Ash?" Hilda asked me before closing the gap between her and me.

"No, what is today?" I asked stunned at seeing Hilda this close.

"Today is May the first," Hilda replied, "on a day like today if I was to be given a Lily of the Valley I would have to kiss the guy who gave one to me," Hilda smile before planting her gentle lips onto mine.

'I don't believe it, Hilda she is kissing me,' I thought to myself while returning the kiss.

We pulled away from the kiss, Hilda looked at me and smile, "So, Ash, what did you think?" Hilda asked me happily.

"I love you" I blurted out without thinking, Hilda stood there with a blank look on her face before grinning at me, she walked up to me and took my hand, "Hilda, what are you doing?" I asked as I started to feel my heart race.

"I was wondering when you were going to say that," Hilda replied with a sly smirk before kissing me on the cheek. "Ash, I love you too," Hilda whispered into my ear, she walked ahead as I stood there cupping my face where she kissed me, "Ash, hurry up I don't want to watch the fireworks without you!" Hilda yelled out to me.

I was so excited about wanting to spend more time with Hilda. I forgot that the day was May Day, giving her a Lily of the Valley would lead to me getting the kiss from the woman of my dreams.

**Alright that wasn't perfect but still I think it was pretty cool.**

**Next major day will be Mother's Day. What do I have in store for that day please wait and see. Please read and review (please take into consideration that I know very little about May Day)**

**And yes this is a little early just like the one with Ash/May version.**


	15. Mother's Day Special: Othello

**Mother's Day Special: Othello**

_Alright ladies and Gents last mother's day special for the year._

_Ash: 27_

_Hilda: 25_

_Rose: 3_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Normal POV)_

Rose ran out of her room and into her parent's room, she looked around for a moment and saw her father still sleeping, and her mother sleeping peacefully, she took the opportunity to jump into the bed and wake her father up. "Daddy, wake up now," Rose commanded with a frown.

Ash woke up upon being pounced by his daughter, he looked into her eyes and smiled, "Geez rose you know how to wake someone up," Ash said while feeling the pain of his daughter knees in his ribs.

"Good now that you're awake, I guess we can get mommy something," Rose told her father before he picked himself up and got ready to take his daughter shopping.

"Alright, Rose just keep quiet, we will return home before mom wakes up," Ash told his daughter with a smile.

Ash got the keys and walked out of the house with Rose walking next to him. "So, daddy what are we going to get mommy for mother's day?" Rose asked her father with a grin.

"Well when we come back home we can always make your mom something," Ash suggested with a smirk, they walked further into town and found a nice looking arrangements of flowers, one of the arrangements was a bunch of red roses mixed with yellow and white roses.

"Dad can we buy those for mom?" Rose asked her father, Ash nodded and gave his daughter the money she needed to buy the flowers.

They walked into the middle of the town until they found something that caught Ash's eye. "Rose how about we give your mom a pokemon?" Ash asked his daughter for approval.

"Really dad? We can get mom a pokemon?" Rose asked her father with a smile as they walked into the store. "Wow, so many pokemon," Rose said in wonderment she looked around to see a pig like pokemon, "I want whatever this one is," Rose demanded before she looked around to see a small pokemon with a bulb on its back, "I want this one too," Rose declared.

Ash looked around with his daughter until they found another pokemon, this time a small penguin like pokemon, "let me guess you want this one too?" Ash asked Rose with a sigh.

"I will buy all three of them," Ash declared with a smile before handing the money over to the attendant. They walked out of the store and back to their home where Hilda was waiting for them.

After making it home Rose helped her father make breakfast for her mom, they made so much mess that they had no idea how long it was going to take to clean it up, Ash was covered in chocolate and pancake mix while Rose was covered with pancake mix and cereal. The kitchen floor wasn't much better with flour all over the floor.

"Wow, Rose mom is going to kill us," Ash told his daughter as the started to laugh. Ash and Rose walked upstairs to wake Hilda up.

Rose started the presentation by turning on the light and jumped on the bed, "wake up mom!" Rose yelled out with a smile.

"What's going on?" Hilda asked quietly as she looked over to see her daughter covered in pancake batter, "don't tell me Ash and you decided to make pancakes again?" Hilda asked in a deep sigh.

"Yep, we made pancakes," Rose professed with a wide grin. "We also got you something else for mother's day," Rose declared with a smile, "hurry up slowpoke!" Rose called out to her father.

Ash walked into the room with a plate of pancakes, a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice, on the board there was a bunch of roses and three pokeballs on the otherside. "Geez boss you could have helped out too," Ash directed to his daughter.

Ash placed the small amount of food in front of his young wife. "What is a mother supposed to do?" Hilda asked as she looked at Ash who was just as much of a mess as their daughter, Hilda opened the pokeballs to reveal the pokemon inside.

"Hope you like them," Ash said nervously.

"You two are the messiest people I know, but I still love you no matter how much of a mess you become," Hilda declared with a smile knowing that she had a long day ahead of her. "And these pokemon are great, when you reach ten years old Rose we can all travel together," Hilda declared happily.

The small family spent the rest of the day cleaning up the mess made by Ash and Rose, but Hilda was more happy that she was with her family.

**I hope you like this little story, short and sweet. Please read and review the stories there is plenty more on the way, I am looking at a four seasons series between Ash and Hilda so look out for that one.**


	16. Earthquake Kiss

**Earthquake kiss:**

_Sorry for the long wait, I have been trying to find new things to add to write about, now before I get back to my main stories I am going to do a few one-shots per character to have the break I need to refresh myself a little._

_Ash: 16_

_Hilda: 15_

_Disclaimer: pokemon doesn't belong to me, (why is everybody staring at me?)_

"Ash, have you ever kissed a girl yet?" Hilda asked in curiosity, she was walking next to him while they were traveling through the Unova region for the second time.

Ash looked back at the young woman who was now blushing in response to the question she asked, Ash had a puzzled look plastered on his face not sure how to digest Hilda's interest, "well there was this one time when a girl kissed me on the cheek," Ash replied in clueless manner.

Hilda looked at Ash with a clenched fist, "That doesn't count Ash, I mean have you kissed a girl on the lips?" Hilda asked with increasing anger.

Ash just scratched his head not sure about Hilda's question again, "why are you asking this Hilda? Why the sudden interest?" Ash asked as clueless as he was before, "no I haven't kissed a girl on the lips, so I wouldn't know what you are talking about," Ash confessed with a stony look on his face.

Hilda placed her hand over her mouth in shock that Ash hasn't kissed a girl yet, "I don't believe this," Hilda said in shock, "My brother is smarter than you," Hilda chided Ash even further.

"So, Hilda let me ask you, have you kissed a guy yet?" Ash asked the young woman, she was now quiet from Ash's question, she tried to get the words out of her mouth but it was impossible to do so due to the embarrassment, "I take your silence as a no," Ash smiled slyly as he began to walk away.

While Ash started to walk, while he started moving Hilda grabbed his hand forcing Ash to turn back to the young brunette, "want to try it Ash?" Hilda asked with a nervous smile while Ash looked in shock nervous about what will happen next.

Hilda placed her hands on Ash's face and moved closer, she moved slowly feeling nervous about what happen, time slowed down around them, she planted her lips on Ash's as time slowed even further, at first they felt nothing, then suddenly it was like the earth was shaking around them, Hilda placed her arms around to Ash's back embracing him, Hilda closed her eyes as the sensation continued down through her legs, they continued the kiss for what seemed like forever.

Ash and Hilda pulled away from the kiss, the world inside them was rocked, Ash had a blank look on his face, he placed his fingers on his lips, he tried to think of words to say but nothing was going to come out of his mouth, Hilda was amazed at what had happened it was the best experience she's ever had and she loved every moment of it.

"So, Ash, what…..um…ah did you think?" Hilda asked as her face started to heat up, but Ash couldn't respond he was in awe at the feeling he was still experiencing, he had never experience such a sensation in his life, "Ash, you still there?" Hilda asked trying to get the trainer to wake up.

"Hilda, that was amazing," Ash professed with a smile, Ash had finally taken in what had just happened, Ash placed his arm around Hilda before walking towards the end of the road, but it wasn't the end, "Hilda, um….can we do that again?" Ash asked in hope as he looked into Hilda's eyes.

Hilda looked at Ash with a smile on her face, "I was hoping you would ask that," Hilda replied as the two locked lips again with the setting sun in the back ground.

**I hope you all enjoyed this short and sweet one shot, had to make Ash a dense moron at the start to set the tone of the story, I think it went really well, what do you think? Please read and review this short and sweet one shot.**


	17. Pride

**Pride:**

_A sweet little one shot that involving Ash and Hilda._

_Ash: 17_

_Hilda: 16_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon Doesn't belong to me_

_(Normal POV)_

Ash and Hilda were walking off towards their next destination on their journey through the Unova Region, it was a calm day as they walked through the tree lined route, with the blue sky acting a back drop above them and a few clouds dotting the sky, there were pokemon swinging from tree to tree and some running along the fields as well as a few pokemon in the sky. The day was warm and almost eventless until they decided to take a break from their travels.

Ash prepared the food while Hilda started to train her pokemon. Hilda watched as Ash expertly prepared the food after training her pokemon, "Ash, when will the food be ready?" Hilda asked impatiently as she walked up to the table.

Ash looked at the brunette and smiled at her, "while the food is getting ready," Ash started before being interrupted by his girlfriend.

"Ash, I have a big question for you," Hilda told Ash with a serious look on her face.

"What's the matter Hilda?" Ash asked as his girlfriend looked at him with concern.

"Ash, we have been going out for a considerable amount of time and you have never told me the most important words, the words I have been waiting for you to say," Hilda pointed out with a nervous smile.

Ash looked at Hilda for a moment and smiled, he had always been so confident, yet there was something preventing him from saying the words Hilda was waiting for him to say. Ash looked at the boiling pot and turned back to the pot.

"Ash, I know you have a lot of pride, but I want to know how you feel about me," Hilda requested but Ash remained stern not saying a word. "Wow, Ash now you're ignoring me," Hilda said with a lot of hurt.

"But, Hilda, I don't know if I can say the words you want me to say," Ash declared which caused Hilda to turn away and start crying before walking away from Ash.

Ash looked around before being hit by a powerful bolt of lightning, Pikachu looked at Ash angrily, "Hey buddy what was that for?" Ash asked while he slowly picked himself up from the attack. Pikachu yelled at Ash and threatened to shock him again, "Alright buddy I will tell her now," Ash promised allowing his partner pokemon to settle down, Ash walked up to Hilda and sat next to her, they both looked at the lake which started to reflect the sky that was above them, "I love you," Ash said confidently.

"I don't believe you," Hilda snapped back as she looked at Ash, he was avoiding eye contact, "you know, you can't even say it to my face," Hilda pointed out angrily, "why not give me eye contact as you say the most important words," Hilda pointed out with a smirk.

Ash turned his head and looked into Hilda's eyes and took a deep breath, "Hilda, I know my pride gets the better of me and right now is no exception, but I love you from the bottom of my heart," Ash professed not averting his gaze from Hilda.

"Much better Ash," Hilda said with a smile before smelling smoke coming from their camp. "Um, Ash I think you forgot something," Hilda said with laughter.

"No my meal, I worked so hard on that meal," Ash said with dejection as the foul odor of burnt food wafted through the air.

The duo ran up to the camp site to find the food was burnt; Ash and Hilda looked at each other and laughed at the situation. They looked at each other and smiled knowing now that their bond was unbreakable, "Ash, I have an idea," Hilda said with a smile while taking his hand, "let's got to a restaurant for dinner," Hilda suggested happily, Ash nodded in approval causing Hilda to jump up in celebration.

**This one I hope you like, short and sweet, this one was meant to be released a while ago but I was writing my Evolvers story.**


	18. Under the Moonlight

**Under the moonlight:**

_Ash: 17_

_Hilda: 17_

_This short and sweet one shot will hopefully be to your liking, please review and make a request for a the four seasons series that I will write later, already have an idea for winter so the other three seasons are up to you._

_Disclaimer: the pokemon franchise doesn't belong to me._

It had been a lovely night for Ash dressed in a nice tuxedo was eating to his heart's content and Hilda who was in a lovely pink dress were on a date at the ball, the great food on the buffet table that Ash had visited on at least four occasions to fill up his plate, the lovely couples dancing under the glass ceiling, and the romantic music that was playing on the stage, Hilda looked at Ash who was on his fourth filling of food, much to her annoyance, she knew that Ash was always for rock n' roll concerts so this sort of thing didn't interest him much.

Hilda walked up to Ash with a smile on her face, "come on Ash, why not come out to dance with me?" Hilda asked while Ash was gorging down on the food,

Ash looked up with a pile of pasta dangling out of his mouth, "butttt, Hilmph….I am mmmmmmmph," Ash replied with his full mouth,

Hilda placed her hand on her head in annoyance, "Ash, try saying something when your mouth isn't full!" Hilda yelled at Ash in anger, Ash slurped up the pasta and cleaned up his mouth, "Ash, now say something," Hilda instructed Ash.

"But Hilda I am eating, the food is so good," Ash said with a smile as he started to walk up towards the table.

Hilda had, had enough she walked up to Ash and took his hand, "I want to dance with you Ash, that is why I am here," Hilda remarked with a smile, she pulled him to the dance floor and grabbed his other hand, "Ash, please do this for me just this once," Hilda pleaded with a smile, Ash had already given up and started to dance with the beautiful young brunette.

The duo danced gracefully as the people started to make a circle around them so they can watch Ash and Hilda dance, "alright, now that we have a lovely couple alone on the dance floor, time to give them the spot light," the MC said while the music was playing, "Play the Blue Danube," the MC demanded as the amazing piece began to play out loud.

Ash and Hilda unaware of what was happening continued to dance to the new music, never stopping even for food, "wow Ash, you are so good, I expected you to step my toes already," Hilda whispered as she rested her head on Ash.

"Yeah I expect you to fall over already," Ash replied as they continued to dance.

Ash and Hilda continued to Dance until the music had finished, they stopped on the spot and in each others embrace they looked up through the glass ceiling to find a full moon beaming in above them, they continued to stare not realizing the people applauding around them.

"Ash, you really are amazing," Hilda said with a smile on her face, "Ash I wanted you to come because," Hilda said as she felt her face heat up.

"Hilda, you…..that…..was amazing," Ash said while blushing in a bright crimson red. They looked back up to the full moon again before looking at one another again, "Hilda, want to have another dance?" Ash asked with a smile on his face.

"I would love to Ash," Hilda replied as the music started again, Hilda leant into Ash's ear, "I love you," Hilda whispered while the duo was getting into rhythm.

"I love you too Hilda," Ash whispered back while Ash and Hilda danced the night away under a full moon.

**Alright I hope you enjoyed this short and sweet one shot, a little fluffy I think but one shots should be a little fluffy right.**

**Please make a request, one which topic you would like to see.**


	19. Olympic special: Othello

**Olympic Special 1: Othelloshipping.**

_A short and sweet one shot with an event that takes part in the Olympics, please enjoy this one, with a conclusions that some might remember from the anime._

_Ash: 19_

_Hilda: 18_

_Disclaimer: pokemon and the Olympics don't belong to me._

It was a clear day Ash and Hilda walked towards each other with their respective bicycles next to one another, they looked at each other for a moment with a competitive smile etched on their faces, they climbed on their bikes and got ready to start the race, Pikachu was at the finish line to help decide the winner.

Hilda looked over to Ash with a grin on her face, "so we have had a hundred races each of us winning fifty times each, so this one will be the decider," Hilda declared with confidence, "I will win this race," Hilda declared with great confidence.

Ash laughed at Hilda for a moment, he looked over with a smirk on his face, "yeah right, I will win this race, I will be the best out of both of us," Ash replied with enthusiasm. "Will five laps be enough in this race?" Ash asked with coolness.

Hilda looked at Ash, "make it ten and you're on," Hilda remarked with a smile, Ash nodded to the challenge and started to concentrate again

The two competitors looked ahead and got ready to start the race, "on three," Ash decreed with confidence, "one."

"Two," Hilda called out in reply.

"Three!" Ash and Hilda yelled out in unison, they started their race at a frantic level taking the first curve in amazing time.

Ash and Hilda continued to race around the circuit picking up pace, the completed the first lap in astonishing pace, with nine laps remaining the two were neck and neck, they never broke stride they never looked at each other, it was all about who the best to them.

They continued the circuit with amazing speed, they continued through the laps in fantastic pace. "Come on Hilda, surely this isn't the best you've got!" Ash yelled out while panting from exhaustion while beginning the ninth lap of their race.

"I was about to tell you the same thing," Hilda replied tiredly as the duo began to slow the pace down but they were still going at high speeds, Hilda was slightly ahead but Ash was quick to increase the pace to draw level with her, "seems like you're getting tired Ash," Hilda told Ash with confidence as the two peddled through the first half of the lap with great speed.

"Wow, Hilda it seems like you can't last much longer," Ash remarked with a grin not looking at Hilda who had fallen behind a little in the race.

Hilda wasn't about to give up, she picked up speed again reaching neck and neck with Ash, they were tied at the advent of the last lap of their race, "you won't win Ash," Hilda declared as their race continued.

Pikachu watched as the two left the line but grinned slightly as sparks started to fly from his cheeks, Pikachu watched as Ash and Hilda exchanged leads throughout the final lap of the race, seeing the determination to win no matter what.

Ash and Hilda turned the final curve with no clear advantage between them, Ash looked up to see sparks flying from Pikachu cheeks, "Pikachu, no don't do it buddy!" Ash instructed his partner pokemon.

Pikachu didn't listen and unleashed a mighty blast of electricity at the racing duo, the two bikes collapsed with just meters from the finishing line, "a hundred and one races with each of us winning fifty and not finishing one each," Hilda said with a smile while arches of lightning leapt from her body.

"Oh man I was about to win," Ash said with lightning leaping from his body, he slowly picked himself up and walked towards Hilda who was still on the ground, Ash extended his hand towards Hilda to help her up.

Hilda took Ash's hand and sprung up with his help, "so what should we do next?" Hilda asked with a smile while holding Ash's hand, "maybe next time we can do," Hilda started while thinking of something.

"How about next time we compete in a pokemon battle," Ash replied with a smile, Hilda looked at Ash and nodded in approval, they walked away from their fried bikes hand in hand, Pikachu followed them with a satisfied look on his face while seeing the two walk happily while holding hands.

**Hope you liked that one, please read, review and request what Olympic event you would like to see from me, (Winter Olympics not allowed), please make it an easy event as well.**

**I also have an idea for the winter story with Ash and Hilda to kick off the four seasons saga between the two, Ash and May had a snowball fight, Ash taught Dawn how to ski. Ash and Hilda will be Ice skating, I will start the four seasons after the Olympics.**

**The main stories are also put on hold until after the Olympics as well so I can do some sporting one shots with the one shot series I am providing you, thank you for reading and enjoying my sweet stories.**


	20. Olympic Special 2

**Olympic special 2: Othello.**

_Alright another short and sweet story with Ash and Hilda, this time it will do with the sport Boxing, before I go on it will not be a match between Ash and Hilda (because I am a gentleman)._

_Ash: 20_

_Hilda: 19_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me._

The lights were on as Ash was working on the punching bag, everyone went home after a tough workout except for Ash and Hilda, Hilda stayed behind to watch Ash do some finer points on his training, Ash was sweating heavily not taking any notice on the fact that Hilda was sitting on the bench waiting for Ash to finish.

"Come on Ash, we need to go home now," Hilda reminded Ash as she stood up.

"Another ten minutes," Ash said while smashing his fists into the punching bag.

After about five minutes of working the punching bag Ash collapsed from sheer exhaustion, Hilda walked up to Ash with concern etched on her face, she gave Ash a drinking flask while placing her hand on his shoulder, "Ash, you are totally spent, you need to have some rest," Hilda instructed Ash calmly.

Ash looked up to Hilda for a moment with a grin on his face, "you know Hilda, maybe you should learn some boxing as well, it will make you fitter and it will help you defend yourself when you need it," Ash told the young brunette.

Hilda glared at Ash for a second before closing her eyes, "I told you, I don't like boxing," Hilda said with a frown.

"How do you know?" Ash asked with a smile on his face, "you haven't even given it a shot, you might have fun," Ash told Hilda calmly.

Ash took his spare pair of boxing gloves out of his bag and gave them to Hilda, he quickly took off his gloves and replaced them with focus mitts, "Ash, I am not sure of this," Hilda said nervously.

Ash walked into the ring in the middle of the gym, "Hilda, how about you give it a try, all you need to do is hit these focus mitts," Ash said with a smile while Hilda nervously walked up the steel steps, Ash lowered the rope to help Hilda into the ring.

Hilda put the gloves on while Ash waited in the middle of the ring, "when I say a number hit the glove for the same amount," Ash instructed calmly.

Hilda nodded quietly as she raised her gloved hands, "alright I am ready I think," Hilda declared as she stood in front of Ash.

Ash raised one mitt, "one," Ash said, Hilda promptly threw a punch but missed the target, "don't worry about it, everyone misses during their first training session," Ash told Hilda who was feeling a little dejected with the miss. Ash raised his other hand while lowering the left hand, "two," Ash called out calmly.

Hilda threw her punches but only missed one, "see I am not any good at this boxing," Hilda said as she got ready to exit the ring.

"Hilda, don't rush your punches, this is your first time, take some time when you punch the focus mitts, the speed will come to you naturally," Ash told the young woman with a smile, "learning how to box does take time and patience, so please don't give up," Ash told Hilda as she walked back in front of Ash, "good, one," Ash said while raising his right hand again.

Hilda stuck the focus mitt with great force, Hilda continued to punch the training with Ash until she collapsed from exhaustion, Ash sat down next to the tired Hilda and placed his arm around her, "Ash, can you teach me some more boxing?" Hilda asked with a smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Of course Hilda, you did well just keep up the great work," Ash said while picking up the sleeping Hilda, while walking out of the gym he turned off the light and locked the door, Ash looked at the sleeping Hilda and smiled at her, "she is so cute when she is sleeping," Ash told himself without realizing that Hilda had heard every word he just said, a small smile appeared on her face while she was being carried home.

**I hope you liked this short and sweet story about Ash teaching Hilda how to Box. Please read and review.**

**The next story will be after the Olympics with it being the start of the four season series, Ash and Hilda ice skating.**


	21. Dreams are made on Ice

**Dreams are made on Ice:**

_This is a short story for the Four Season saga based in winter this time for Ash and Hilda (one of my favorite pairings ever, to work with that is), might also be a long one as well._

_Ash: 19_

_Hilda: 19_

_Too many disclaimers to be bother to do it all the time._

* * *

><p>Winter had just set in, the snow was falling on the streets and Hilda was always scared to go outside due to how cold it was, Ash walked into the room and saw that Hilda was looking outside, Ash approached the young brunette with a smile, he looked outside to find the children playing in the fresh snow, making snowmen and having snowball fights.<p>

She noticed that Ash was standing next to her while he was looking at the children having a great time in the snow. "Why does it have to be so cold?" Hilda asked while looking at Ash with frown, "I know it is winter, but why is it so cold?" Hilda asked in disbelief.

Ash looked into Hilda's eyes and smiled, "you know, you wouldn't feel it as much if you found something that you like," Ash said with a sigh.

Hilda looked away with anger and crossed her arms, "there is nothing I like about winter," Hilda snapped back while closing the curtains of her house, "if you're going to keep this up, please leave me alone," Hilda said.

It was at that moment that Ash had a bright idea, Ash walked out of the house and towards a shop that allowed hire for ice skates.

Hilda sat on a chair with regret setting in; "maybe I shouldn't have pushed Ash away like that," Hilda said while berating herself, suddenly as she placed her head on the table the doorbell rang causing the brunette to jump out of her seat.

She walked up to the door and opened it, she saw Ash standing there with two pairs of ice skates, "come on Hilda, we're going on a date," Ash declared not hiding the truth from Hilda.

"Ash, I don't want to go," Hilda said but before the door closed Ash pulled Hilda out of the house in to the chill of winter, "Ash, what are you doing?" Hilda asked in anger as she was being pulled towards the ice rink with Ash.

Ash was too busy laughing at her misfortune, she now had no choice but to follow Ash, "come on Hilda, at least try to have some fun in winter," Ash said with a smile.

Ash and Hilda sat on the seat and started to put on the ice skates, "Ash, I have never been ice skating before," Hilda confessed nervously.

Ash looked over at Hilda with a smile, "I know, you said you hated winter," Ash pointed out with a smile, "it's alright, just hold my hand, I will make sure you don't fall," Ash promised while the two slowly moved to the ice rink.

Ash had Hilda's hand while helping her keep balance, while keeping his balance with ease Hilda started to lose hers but Ash was there to keep her from hurting herself, Ash grabbed both of Hilda's hands and started to move around on the ice. Hilda was starting to get used to the slippery surface and began to loosen her grip on Ash's hands.

"That's it Hilda, you're getting used to it," Ash said while moving one of his hands away, but as he let go Hilda started to fall, in quick reaction Ash prevented Hilda from falling, he looked into her eyes with relief, "that was close," Ash silently said with an assuring grin.

While looking up Hilda remained in Ash's arms, she smiled at Ash while moving her hand up to Ash's face, "you're right about finding something I could like about winter," Hilda said sweetly.

"Come on we have all day to teach you ice skating," Ash pointed out as he help Hilda stand up.

As time went on Hilda started to show signs of great improvement and her dislike of winter started to disappear, she was laughing and having a great time, this time she was only holding onto one of Ash's hands. Eventually as the day started to reach its twilight the two skated off the ice, Hilda sat down on the bench with Ash.

"Hilda, what did you think?" Ash asked with a smile.

Hilda took off her skates and placed her normal footwear on her feet, "Ash I loved it," Hilda confessed with a proud grin, she lent in with a smile, "but I love you more Ash," Hilda said happily while taking his hand, "time to go home," Hilda said happily, she wrapped her arm around Ash's as the two walked back home after an enjoyable session of ice skating.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this winter story with Ash and Hilda, now there are three more seasons to go with Ash and Hilda, what would you like to see in the next three seasons?<strong>


	22. Ice Block Sharing

**Ice Block Sharing:**

_This short and sweet one shot will be a summer part of the four seasons series, this one should be nice for Ash and Hilda, me allowing them to share a refreshing ice block on a hot summers day_

_Ash: 16_

_Hilda: 15_

* * *

><p>The heat of summer had been long and nasty, trying to escape the heat was always a bother for Ash and Hilda who were having a hard time to keep cool, there wasn't much for them to do since they wanted to stay out of the blistering heat. It was midday Ash had looked at the thermometer to see the temperature of the day, Ash took a quick glance of the red liquid inside the glass storage, "Hilda, it's forty degrees already," Ash explained as he looked over to his girlfriend.<p>

After finding out the temperature she flopped down on the couch using a paper fan to try and keep cool, "why do we have to go through this heat wave?" Hilda asked complaining about the weather, "I wish we had an ice block," Hilda wished as Ash walked into the kitchen of the house.

Ash walked up to the fridge and opened the freezer to see what was inside, he looked around to see if there was any ice block around, "um, Hilda you're going to hate this but we don't have any ice blocks," Ash told the young brunette with a frown.

Hilda couldn't believe what she had heard, she walked into the kitchen and made it to the freezer as well, she wanted to make sure that Ash wasn't lying about no ice blocks, "where are all the ice blocks?" Hilda asked in disbelief, she made it to the bin and found a pile of ice block packs inside, "I forgot yesterday was very hot too," Hilda said with sweat starting to roll down her face.

Ash pulled out his wallet to see if he had any money to buy an ice block, he looked inside to find that he had enough money for one ice block, "Hilda, you want an ice block?" Ash asked with smiling at the brunette.

Hilda looked at Ash with a bright smile before walking to the door, "but Ash, you only have enough money for one ice block," Hilda explained with a frown.

Ash let out a quick chuckle before replying, "I will be fine, I can always drink water," Ash said with a grin, "plus I get paid tomorrow so I can wait for my ice block," Ash explained with a proud smile.

The two walked out of the house and into the stifling heat of the cloudless day, they walked to the nearest shop to buy Hilda her ice block, they made it into the cool shop after a ten minute walk, Ash looked up to see dark clouds over the horizon, he walked into the shop soon after Hilda and made it to the ice block freezer, Hilda picked up a lemonade flavored ice block and forced Ash to pay for it quickly so she could have it.

After paying for the treat the two walked out of the shop, the young brunette quickly unwrapped the ice block and started to enjoy the refreshing ice block, it was then that she noticed Ash was watching her with a smile, she was making a mess but he didn't seem to mind, "I am happy you're enjoying that Hilda," Ash said with laughter.

A small bit of guilt entered into Hilda's mind, 'he spent his money to help me cool down,' Hilda thought, she took the ice block out of her mouth and placed it in front of Ash, "here I will share my ice block with you," Hilda said to a now stunned Ash, "I don't want you to miss out," Hilda confessed with a smile.

Ash took the chance to enjoy the ice block with Hilda all the way home, as they made it to the door of her home a sudden rumble was heard above them, they looked up to see dark clouds in the sky and a quick spark of lightning streak across the sky, "at least it will be cooler tomorrow," Ash said happily.

They watched as the storm clouds rolled in, Hilda looked into Ash's auburn eyes and smiled at him, "At least I got to share an ice block with you Ash," Hilda said sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this summer special with Ash and Hilda, a summer treat is always good on days with 40 plus degrees.<strong>

**Now to figure out what I should do for Autumn and Spring.**


	23. Othello Christmas Special 1

**Othello Christmas Special 1:**

_Ash: 16_

_Hilda: 16_

_A long time coming but I think it would be great to write something with Ash and Hilda._

_Hope you all have had a great Christmas folks and a happy new year._

* * *

><p>Christmas came once a year for Ash and knew it would be a perfect time to get a gift for a special young lady with long brown hair, he looked around the shops to find the perfect gift for her knowing that it was one of the hardest things to do, "why is getting a gift for Hilda so hard to do?" Ash asked himself as Pikachu shrugged his shoulder, he looked back to see the attractive girl talking to her friends and holding a small box wrapped brightly as she laughed really hard at her blonde friends antics, 'Hilda, I am so glad you're happy,' Ash thought as he walked into a jewelry shop to try and find the present.<p>

He looked around and dropped his head in shame, "getting a gift for you is so hard," Ash told himself with a frown before walking out of the shop keeping his girlfriend where she is knowing that surprising her would be very difficult, "what to get you?" Ash asked as he walked to the next shop to find her present, "Pikachu, can you please keep her busy?" Ash asked his faithful partner pokemon, Ash continued to walk through the shops while his partner pokemon went to the brunette to keep her from finding out where Ash was going.

"Hey Pikachu, you know where Ash is?" Hilda asked the small electric type pokemon, "you know, just between you and me, I would like to have a pokemon to journey after the new year starts to travel with Ash, that would be the ultimate Christmas gift in my opinion," Hilda confessed to the small electric type pokemon as she looked outside of the shop to see the snow building up on the sides of the street, "to experience the dangers of the world, to laugh to cry, that's what I want," Hilda pointed out while grinning at her boyfriend's starter pokemon.

The electric pokemon ran off to find the trainer to tell his master what he had just heard.

While Ash was looking around he saw his partner pokemon running towards him, "hey buddy what's matter? Is Hilda in danger?" Ash asked as his pokemon shook his head in disapproval. Pikachu pulled out a map of Unova out of Ash's bag and a pokeball from his belt, "seems like you're telling me that Hilda wants a pokemon and she wants to travel with me," Ash said with a smile as walked outside towards a phone.

"Hi Ash, I am a little busy at the moment," A woman with brown hair said with a grin, "is there anything I can do for you?" she asked calmly.

"Yes there is one thing professor Juniper," Ash retorted as he looked at his pokemon and smiled, "can you please send me the three starters of this region?" Ash enquired calmly.

Ash waited for the female professors reply, Juniper picked up the three pokeballs and nodded, "well I was intending to give them to another trainer, but I do have plenty of them in the lab, so I don't see a problem," Juniper said with a smile while teleporting the pokemon to Ash.

Ash looked at the pokeballs and smirked proudly, he walked out of the shop and thought about what to do next, "well, I guess Hilda needs to choose one," Ash said calmly while grabbing some food from his bag to wait for Hilda to emerge from the shop.

Hilda walked out of the shop after talking to her friends and looked towards Ash who was waiting for her to finish talking to her friends, "hey Ash, so did you find what you were looking for?" the brunette asked with a smile while watching the trainer eat the food.

Ash pulled out the three pokeballs and pushed them towards Hilda, "merry Christmas, Hilda," Ash said while the surprised girl looked at the pokeballs in shock, "I will travel with you at the start of the new year," Ash decreed happily as the young girl jumped in to an embrace with Ash, "Hilda, no need to do that," Ash said with a smile while the brunette hugged Ash with all her might.

"Thank you Ash, this is the best present ever," Hilda proclaimed with great excitement, "I love you so much," Hilda said while the snow started to fall from the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this story, yes it was a little late, but I was a little busy to write it, but now that the New Year is upon us I can do a little more.<strong>

**Also please note that when March comes around my updates will most likely drop off due to me starting University, but I will try to update my stories to the best of my ability.**


End file.
